


小伊月和叔叔以及邻居们的万圣节脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kumoi Ren&Kagami Itsuki
Kudos: 1





	小伊月和叔叔以及邻居们的万圣节脑洞

弥赛亚小区，由以前一个教会区改建。五年前翻修过一次，附近后来建造学区和繁华商业区，所以搬进来的年轻人很多，合租现象很常见。  
同时也因为这样，万圣节和圣诞节会格外热闹和有气氛。

雲井莲虽然很忙，也一点不喜欢这种小孩子吵闹的日子，但他还是在万圣节这天提前处理完了事情回家忙起来。  
原因只有一个，因为他4岁的小侄子要开始准备万圣节讨糖活动。毕竟这时候还是要做个好叔叔的，所以他没有打电话约临时保姆来家里看孩子，而是自己接了伊月回家。  
今年小伊月是狼人哦！  
毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴，还有爪子。但为了能抓着篮子，所以很人性化的做成了毛绒手套，下面印着肉垫。连身的毛绒衣服，走起来尾巴会在后面甩来甩去。  
即使雲井给侄子照例拍了一张很传统的正面照，不过后来他偷录了一段走路时扭动的小尾巴………  
给小伊月装耳朵时，他还使劲揉了那头小卷毛。然后神不知鬼不觉的掏出来了一根铃铛项圈要给侄子戴，但被小伊月立马嚷嚷着拒绝了。  
“我是狼！不是狗狗！不需要项圈！”  
虽然雲井说，“伊月听话，这明明很配，很可爱。”  
但小孩子不开心的说，“不要可爱！明明是狼，根本不是要可爱的！”（虽然后来被很多邻居误以为他装扮成了卷毛小狗，让小伊月气急败坏，雲井却笑着不帮他说话，看他第一个人拼命朝大人解释的样子）  
雲井瞧见侄子嫌弃的冲他吐出来舌头，内心半不满半又觉得可爱的抬手精准的抓住了对方的舌尖。  
小伊月立马收回舌头吃惊的捂住嘴，于是雲井扬起嘴角好笑的乐道，“那就不要随便伸舌头。”随后起身把项圈丢到抽屉里，放弃了这个计划。

这个小区和小伊月关系最好的邻居就是有贺凉和间宫星廉。他们合租的房子，就在伊月家对面。  
偶尔临时有工作的话，雲井会把伊月丢到他们家，然后撂下钱。晚上会把侄子接回家，可能伊月睡着了，就会看到间宫或者有贺抱出来一个睡着的小卷毛。  
但也有直接留宿一夜的情况（因为工作关系没法回来），第二天间宫和有贺手忙脚乱的把伊月送去了幼儿园，再赶去大学上课（完全是反方向）。  
有贺对雲井这种行为表示相当不满，可以说很不待见。但是他很喜欢伊月，所以不会在伊月面前表现出来。加上间宫很照顾伊月，并不想拒绝委托，所以伊月还是隔三差五会出现在他们家门口。  
因为伊月被雲井要求很听话，所以真的很听话。一般给他放个电视片或者一个电脑，让他做点解密题目或者弄点模型，他就可以一个人玩上一晚上。总体来说很省事，这对于搞学业的另外两个家主来说很方便。  
间宫虽然练习小提琴，但不会演奏小提琴哄伊月睡觉。但他有绝对音感，会直接把曲子完美的哼唱出来。间宫总让伊月睡他的床，哼歌时有贺会靠在门边一起听。

万圣节这天，间宫接受邀请去了小区活动。跟随小区旁边幼儿园的教师们，一起负责照顾没有家长照看的小孩子们，带领他们参加万圣节活动。  
他会拉着小孩子的手，让大家手拉手一排，挨家挨户去要糖。  
有贺并不想参加这种事，所以决定留在家里看纪录片。但却被间宫强烈叮嘱要给讨糖的孩子们开门，并且门口都摆好了南瓜灯。  
所以有贺这一晚上并不安宁，最后干脆坐到距离门最近的地方，接连开门给孩子们发糖。  
他完全没能否决间宫的绝对，但是他一直都是没啥表情的样子发糖。看着一群化妆穿着奇装异服的小家伙在门口盯着他，有贺压制了尴尬关门的冲动。强装冷静的看向别处，深吸一口气后盯回来，却依旧没绷着脸。所以孩子们都觉得他好恐怖啊，拿完糖就跑了。  
间宫当天很晚回来后，一开门吓了一跳。因为发现等他回家外，加确认还有没有孩子要来的有贺，就坐在门口的扶手椅上抱着一个几乎要空掉的糖罐，险些睡过去。

珀和锐利家比往日堆积了更多糖纸。每次过节后，锐利总能收拾出来单独的一个垃圾袋，里面都是零食包装。  
万圣节开始前，锐利就开始了伟大的计划。他们平均凑钱买了很多很多糖，但总的来说一半锐利的那部分给孩子们，珀的那部分被他自己吃了…  
锐利必须把糖拆开成小包，试图藏在家里各种地方，防止被珀翻出来吃了。可惜珀熟悉他，也熟悉这个屋子，所以总能翻出来糖。这使得万圣节开始前的日子，锐利没事就买点糖回来。  
万圣节当天，锐利把幸存堆积的糖足足存出来两大盆。这个分量他可以允许珀吃点，不过要确定珀不会把糖吃光。  
可惜他们俩在家里一边发糖一边自己吃，最后他发现糖又不够了。  
珀突然把门口的南瓜灯（告诉孩子这家可以要糖的意思）收进来，拉着锐利去小区外的便利店买糖，顺便说要补给Nanny。  
最后万圣节当天夜里，锐利被迫出门买糖。  
他们买完走在小区路上时，迎面碰上小伊月和跟在后面慢悠悠的雲井。  
小伊月看到珀有糖，就直接在路上伸出自己的篮子，喊着“不给糖就捣蛋！”  
锐利：“哎？”  
伊月：“大哥哥不发糖的吗？”  
雲井：“伊月，要糖就好好去家里要，在路上开口问很没教养的！”（皱着眉头教育，却因为不知道何时吃了一根侄子要到的棒棒糖而口齿不清）  
不过珀还是答应给糖，还是抬下巴催促锐利给。锐利嘀咕，“为什么是我给啊…”可立马转过脸笑眯眯的给小伊月发糖。后来临走前，伊月被珀塞了一盒乳酸菌。  
万圣节能要到饮料可是很少见的啊！！

飒真和柊介家万圣节那天几乎没有人。  
飒真做为小区外面幼儿园的教师，加上家里没有需要照顾的孩子，所以参加了幼儿园照顾孩子参加活动的工作。  
喜欢小孩子的他特意化妆成乌鸦绅士的样子，披着黑色羽毛斗篷化好妆去的。他负责给间宫以及其他志愿者分配任务，最后也要确认所有孩子被家长接回家了。  
他也是伊月班的班主任。所以看到伊月后，就很开心的打了招呼，还给了伊月一根巧克力棒。雲井这时候还趁机坐起来家长的架势，和飒真老师打了招呼，询问了侄子在幼儿园的情况，得到了很不错的反馈。（吐槽：这个和睦的画面简直没法想）  
柊介因为工作关系所以在公司留到很晚，不过后来他开车下班回来时，绕路去活动会场等着忙完活动的飒真一起回家。飒真把工作餐的披萨拿了一部分，因为他知道柊介没吃饭。  
“要现在吃吗？”车上飒真就打开披萨盒，“你很饿吧？”  
柊介：我在开车。  
飒真只好自己要了一口，却发现一块菠萝掉在了羽毛上。  
柊介：不要在车上吃啊，掉的到处都是！  
飒真：这羽毛有点碍事啊。  
柊介内心：你现在才发现…？

白崎因为未来工作志向的关系和住在这里的关系，所以万圣节这天申请了志愿者，负责治安。  
在小区内和被他拉来一起做志愿者的高野共同在小区里来回巡扩，确保孩子们的安危。也要挨家挨户去发通知，告诉他们给孩子们开门发糖时，要注意安危，不要让可疑的人闯入，多留意周围。  
他的室友淮斗并不擅长这种事，所以没有来参加活动。  
淮斗更喜欢宅在家里。这天还把自己弟弟春斗叫到家里。两个人在家里打起来电子游戏。  
为了不让孩子们敲门要糖，他们把糖装在了门外的女巫大锅里，上面贴着纸条写着“打开看看就知道”。而且制造了小把戏，就是打开盖子是会发出女巫的笑声。  
小孩子们不敢打开，有的人站在那里很怕打开蹦出来东西，就最后放弃了。有的人打开后，听到笑声大叫着就跑走。每次听到门口有尖叫，悠里兄弟俩就在屋里笑起来。  
他们还在门口花盆里放了小录像机，录下画面。但往往白崎回来检查时，会发现糖没少很多。  
只不过悠里兄弟后来发现有个孩子不同，那就是伊月。  
伊月壮着胆打开了，听到笑声后虽然吓得一把把盖子扣了回去。雲井看戏似的站在那里，看着伊月的反应。  
最后小男孩还是很好奇的，悄悄打开了缝。即使再有笑声让他一哆嗦，他也发现了里面的糖糖。  
于是伊月决定狠狠抓了一大把，可是他手很小，所以他稍微撒娇让叔叔帮他抓。雲井挑起眉毛，最后还是妥协，张开五指抓了最大的一把给侄子。  
等伊月想继续用自己的手抓第二把时，便被雲井制止了。因为这样太贪婪了。

三栖和周家里，每次都被周拉着买很多东西去装饰。这个房子的前院的过道就非常阴森。周会把往日万圣节的东西都拿出来，挂着的，摆着的，会跳的，会动的，全都弄出来。  
所以他们家今年也是万众瞩目的“鬼屋”，孩子们在门口又怕又好奇，跃跃欲试却又不敢进去，也有壮着胆去的。  
三栖虽然看着可怕，其实很温柔，会很温柔的准备糖给孩子们。但是负责发糖前，周总是要吓吓小孩子们。  
今日周也带着很吓人的死人面具，抓着很血腥的衣服。关了门前的等，一开门就用手电照着脸冲出来。  
孩子们惊恐的哭喊总是能响彻耳边….  
见到一群孩子往回跑，他才会喊着“笨蛋，都回来！有糖”，把面具扯下，接着三栖才出来给糖。  
雲井早就知道这家人每年什么样子，去年伊月太小可没敢去。虽然才4岁，但今年对雲井来说已经足够了。而且他知道三栖这人准备的糖还是很贵的那种好东西，并且分装在小袋子里很多样，是小礼包。  
所以他告诉伊月，这家糖很不错的，不去就亏了。  
他让伊月一个人穿过前面挂着很多恐怖东西的小路，去门口要糖。而他则悠然自得的咬着棒棒糖，靠在栅栏上，看着侄子一点点往里蹭。  
小伊月回头看了叔叔好几眼，就怕一回头人没了。雲井每次看到他回头，就稍稍摆摆手，接着挥挥让他赶紧去。其实内心就想看伊月哇哇大叫的样子…  
于是周又照例出来吓唬，4岁的孩子自然也照例被吓到。  
伊月哇哇叫着就往回跑，要躲叔叔后面。  
但是雲井早已料到，不恍惚忙的大喊了一声“伊月！”就把小孩震在了路半截。  
接着他压低声音认真的命令道，“不许输，你可是狼。”  
小伊月憋红的脸，但是又觉得不能丢脸。之前还被叔叔开玩笑说是狗狗，自己说是狼呢，所以这次一定要要到糖。  
自己被吓到，那自己也去吓对方！  
于是小孩子一瞬间转过身，虽然怕的闭上眼，可是却鼓足劲张着嘴喊出“哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！”的——他觉得很恐怖的——其实一点也不恐怖的吼叫声，身着手做出爪子的样子，龇牙咧嘴的向着周冲了回去。  
“哎？什么什么？！哇，你这是干什么？！”周反而被这小鬼吓到了，毕竟一个小孩子和疯了似的冲着自己家冲了过来，弄得他拿着手电狂摆手，晃得光柱到处跑，“行了，停！给你，给你，给你行了吧？”  
三栖安抚了一下伊月，把糖给了他。后来回到雲井身边时，伊月眼睛里还堆着眼泪呢。  
这时候就要给点爱的抱抱。所以雲井还是揉着头安慰了安慰小侄子，并且剥了一颗糖放他嘴里。

后来雲井还是接到了电话，说公司有事情必须要去。他又没发临时约保姆出来，结果交给了负责巡逻的白崎。并且告诉白崎，帮忙带去给有贺或者间宫，告诉了楼号。  
习惯叔叔突然有事走掉的伊月很乖，没哭没闹。就跟着白崎还有高野往活动场所走去。因为白崎记得，和他一样的志愿者里，有一个叫间宫。  
沿路还顺便要了糖，小伊月还和两个大哥哥搞好了关系。后来找到间宫后，就被加入到间宫的要糖小队里。

小太郎拉着万夜一起去了邻居家举办的party，全部人都化妆带面具。万夜化妆成了小恶魔的样子，并且要求小太郎化妆成古希腊神的样子。  
只是万夜并不喜欢这种party，于是趁着在院子里烧烤时，他溜了出去。加入了路过的间宫要糖小队。  
第一个发现多出一个人的是伊月，他开始还完全没有意识到万夜何时出现的，但后来觉得真的多了一个人。  
他是有点害怕啦。而且大家都拉着手，万夜却只是跟在后面。  
于是伊月悄悄的 问，“你是幽灵吗？”  
万夜，“我是恶魔哦。你觉得这看起来是幽灵吗？”  
伊月，“你有味道，恶魔有味道吗？”  
万夜耸耸肩，“谁知道呢。”  
伊月，“那我可以摸摸你吗？”  
万夜完全不知道这孩子为什么要这样问，自然也不知道伊月以为他真是什么超自然生物。  
所以他把手伸了出去，伊月一边走一边捏了捏他的手指。“摸得到啊，”伊月用不知道遗憾还是放心的话说，  
万夜这时候才意识到小孩子想了什么，所以他立马反手牵住小男孩跟在队尾。竖起手指在面具下的嘴前“嘘”了声，悄悄的说，“只有你能碰到我，所以不可以告诉别人。”  
伊月就真的没揭露他。  
因为都化妆所以大家分不出来，万夜还真的跟着要到了两家糖。只不过间宫很快就觉得有点不对劲，万夜感觉到后，在发现前就悄悄脱队了。  
临走前他轻声对4岁的孩子耳语，“糖没法带去异界，所以留给你。”松开了伊月的手，但在伊月手里留下了他要到的糖。  
不过万夜刚要回去，就被奔出来找他的小太郎抓到。小太郎发现party中怎么都找不到万夜。注意到室友不见得小太郎差点要报警。而且万夜把手机落在屋子里了，所以小太郎只能出来找，抱着一点希望。  
找到后小太郎又气又无奈，对万夜说了一堆。虽然万夜觉得很麻烦，还很无辜，却也没承认错误。  
只不过第二天早上，小太郎发现枕头下塞满了糖。

雏森接了打工，在小区活动区的鬼屋里扮演鬼。介绍这份工作的是负责筹办鬼屋的朋友——园之人。后来看着室友小暮又闷在家里看书，他硬是把小幕带来充数。  
小暮：我能扮演谁….？  
雏森：你看起来并不合适那些冲出来的角色，那就扮演井底女鬼吧。  
小暮：….为何做出这种结论？？  
雏森：只要站起来，幽幽的说一句“我好恨”就可以了。  
后来硬是给小暮换了衣服。穿了白色和服，戴了长假发。到底小暮还是认真做的，不过他不能戴眼镜。  
因为失去了眼镜，小暮视线不好还很暗。于是自己被道具撞到了好几次。  
雏森中间换班就想溜回家给手机取个充电器，但是没法卸妆。他扮演的死亡医生，脸上身上都是血，看起来及其苍白。  
没想到中途走出来，恰好遇到返程的间宫小队。孩子们被他彻底吓到，大叫着要跑。间宫赶紧去招孩子回来，雏森本来也想帮忙，但发现反效果。  
伊月站在原地愣住了。不过他死死抓着前面牵着手的孩子，那个孩子本来想跑被他抓着不能动，就一直哭着问他为什么抓着自己，伊月表示自己也不知道啊！！  
好在间宫把大家都叫了回来，加上雏森一说话就听起来不恐怖了，把大家都弄到了一起。  
雏森被间宫说了几句…雏森觉得还是不要乱走了，就回去了鬼区。恰好遇到休息的小暮，对方戴着眼镜却留着长发穿着白衣坐在椅子上，反而把进来的雏森吓得差点撞门上。  
小暮默默抬头，很平静的看了眼被吓到的人。雏森内心觉得，这角色还是很合适的….

结局就是，雲井发现其实没大事就回来了。所以完成活动的小伊月，跟着叔叔回家了。满满一大篮子糖果，收获颇多，可以吃半年。  
只不过第二天当雲井起床后，发现门口地上放着一小把棒棒糖。伊月把收到的所有棒棒糖收集到了一起，用三栖小礼包上的丝带皱皱巴巴捆了一个结，当作花束摆在了叔叔门口。  
雲井拿起来后，丝带就散了。但他把棒棒糖还是揣进兜里，瞧了眼昨天过于兴奋而现在还没睡醒的男孩房间，决定今天破例让对方多睡十分钟，但是去幼儿园还是不能迟到的。


End file.
